1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tub-shaped food product formed from a ribbon of dough with a cutting die, such as biscuits, crackers or cookies.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,084 discloses extruding a plurality of parallel ribbons of cookie dough extrudate onto a first conveyor belt, cutting the ribbons in a staggered pattern to form individual cookie preforms, and feeding the preforms onto a second conveyor belt moving at a speed at least twice that of the first conveyor belt in order to separate successive preforms by at least the length of a cookie preform. U.S. Pat. No. 859,999 discloses a machine for making cookies. U.S. Pat. No. 2,813,033 discloses a method for packaging or preparing a group of formed pieces of edible doughy material ready for cooking.